1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to photographic film units having photographic and magnetic recording media combined in one unit. More specifically, the invention relates to photographic film units adapted to receive a plurality of photographic images and data pertaining to the images on an associated magnetic element.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
A film unit in accordance with the invention has particular utility when used to associate data relating to specific images throughout all, or a portion of, conventional photographic manufacturing, exposure, and processing steps. The disadvantages and limitations of certain prior uses of magnetic recording media with photographic film are generally discussed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 253,482 filed Apr. 13, 1981 as a continuation of Ser. No. 931,061, (now abandoned) in the name of W. L. Ballard, filed concurrently with and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. More specifically, a film unit is disclosed in such application having a disk shaped film element with a photosensitive area for recording images and a hub supporting the film element. The hub includes a magnetic region for recording information relating to the images, for example, data useful in photofinishing. In a specific embodiment of the invention disclosed and claimed in such copending application, a magnetic region is provided by force fitting or otherwise attaching a detachable magnetic ring over the outer perimeter of the hub to rest upon the hub and the inwardly extending surface of the film disk. The present invention represents an improvement over such a structure.